


Thilbo Bagginshield. (the hobbit)

by Jackieteddybear634



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, Modern AU, Others - Freeform, maybe some sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackieteddybear634/pseuds/Jackieteddybear634
Summary: 1: Cute modern fanfic, 2: Maybe a sad fanfic, 3/4/5: you'll have to read to know the rest





	Thilbo Bagginshield. (the hobbit)

Thorin had returned from worked completely exhausted. He had to stay over night three times this week (running on no sleep), because some people just couldn't leave him be.

He untied his (long) tie and plopped down on the couch tiredly. He only laid there a few minutes before the front door nearly slammed opened and all three of his boys ran in with huge lollipops and dirt on them from head to toe. not long after Bilbo followed behind with his hands full of grocerie bags, bookbags, his suit case. And a phone to his ear.  looking to be very frustrated at the person he was talking to.

"No!, boys take off your shoes!" He called quietly to them. But they couldn't hear him. He sighed angrily when the woman on the other end started yelling. "I simply asked you to make sure they stayed clean and to watch over them for two hours!. How could- and you weren't watching them!" He yelled to the other person on the other end of the line as he kicked the door shut.

He walked into the Kitchen to put away the groceries. "Fili, Kili, Frodo!. Get to the shower now!" He called again. But they started whining about not wanting to shower. Thorin sighed and stood then walked into the boys room where all three of them were playing. "You boys need to listen to your dad. There will be no more of this whining, now go or no desert." He ordered and they pouted. By walked to the bathroom anyway. He followed behind them and turned on the shower. then went to the kitchen. He walked up behind Bilbo and kissed his cheek.  and took the bags away from him while doing so, and put the rest of the groceries away. Bilbo groaned as hung up. "Welp, it looks like we need to find another babysitter. Peggy won't be doing it anymore." He signed and filled a pot with hot water. Then put two packs of hot dogs in and put it on the stove. "Oh well. She wasn't  very good with them anyway" Thorin yawned and pulled bilbo to him. "You okay my love?" He asked softly. Only to be met with a sweet kiss from his lover. He chuckled and kissed him back Passionately They pulled away when they heard a gaging sound. they looked over to where it came from and the boys were standing in the doorway in their PJs making faces at them. "Why do you always kiss?. Yeah that's nasty!" Fili and Kili said in a grossed out tone in their voices. All while Frodo giggled at his brothers. "It's almost dinner time. Why don't you tell daddy what you little devils did today" Bilbo said in a much happier tone of voice. And their eyes lit up like stars. All three of them sat at the table and started telling Thorin all about their day. And all throughout dinner all five of them shared a small story and laughed at some parts that they nearly choked on.

 

(The end..for  this first fanfic anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic on here so please don't be too harsh!. Anyway i hope you enjoyed! and if you did please like and sub for more!


End file.
